1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a stamp, more particularly to a manufacturing method for producing a stamp with a plurality of differently colored regions that are formed on a stamp member of the stamp and that can present a colorful pattern when the stamp is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a conventional stamp, more particular to a conventional stamp which is used by children or students for pressing or printing onto a surface a cartoon pattern without the need of a stamp pad. It is noted that the stamp member of the conventional stamp can only present a pattern of a single color. Accordingly, children easily tire of the conventional stamp